


A Little Deal

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Kidnapping, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pick who dies, The Void, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: Debbie made a deal with the Shadowmaker. She can leave the void. All she has to do is get Ben to trade someone he loves for her.Whumptober 2020 Prompt 2 In The Hands of an Enemy -"Pick Who Dies"|Collars|Kidnapping
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens, Ben Arnold/Emily Potter, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Little Deal

It had happened so fast. Sammy, Ben and Emily had been watching a movie together well Lily was off on a date. It had been a fun night when Sammy started to notice the shadows seemed to be getting darker. He turns to the other two to ask, "hey gu-"  
Ben was just turning to look at Sammy when a tendril of shadow wrapped around Sammy face, cutting off his words and pulling him off the couch. His hands go up to try pull away the tendril smothering him bit more tendrils just grab his wrists and legs immobilizing him.  
Ben screams and tries to get to his friend but both he and Emily are quickly overwhelmed by tendrils. Emily is pulled beside beside Sammy, forced to stand side by side before the shadowy mass. Ben is pulled to the other side of the room as he struggles to get to Emily and Sammy.  
When the tendril finally let's Sammy breath he is left slumped in their hold gasping for air.  
"Sammy. Fuck. Are you ok," asks Ben as he struggles.  
"I'm... fine don't worry."  
As Ben watches he starts to see a figure moving out out of the tangle of shadows. He pauses and stares at it as out walks Debbie. She smiles at Ben and begins to move towards him.  
"What are you doing here Debbie," asks Ben.  
Sammy starts struggling against the tendrils not trusting her near his friend. Debbie grabs onto Ben's face slowly tilting it back forth. He hands are cold, "well the shadow maker and I came to an agreement. I could come back to the real world if I trade places with someone for your little group."  
"No way," yells Sammy pulling as hard as he can against the tendrils which don't budge, "get the fuck away fro-"  
Debbie turns towards Sammy and puts her hand up and a tendril comes up over Sammy's mouth. He breathes heavily through his nose.  
"Now I don't like being interrupted, and I hadn't even finished the details. This deal only works if the heart." She sharply turns to look back at Ben. "Chooses someone To go into the void. Of course he can't pick himself, it must be the protector, the one, or the strength. Though it appears I've mistimed this and the strength is not here so you only have two options. I'll give you a minute to decide. And don't think you'll make it out of this, I'll make sure you decide." She smiles and sits on a chair out of the way.  
Ben stares at Sammy and Emily in shock. There's no way he can pick between two of the people he loves most in the world. His best friend or his girlfriend.  
The vines unfurl from Sammy's mouth, "Ben, hey it's ok, between you, Emily and Lily you'll get me back in no time."  
"I'm not gonna just."  
"You have too. I'll be fine."  
Emily shakes her head, grounding herself in this strange reality, "I've done this before, all be fine, you need Sammy."  
Sammy turns to Emily, "you've done this before is exactly why it should be me, your so strong and you don't need to go through this all again."  
"This all can keep going without me, it did for a year, this town needs you."  
"They'll take so much longer to decode the book without you, you need to be here for that."  
"They'll need you for whatever happens when we go to get everyone back."  
"I tried to throw myself into the void on purpose just let it be me."  
Ben sobs which brings their attention back to him, "I can't just- don't just- stop arguing about who gets to be thrown into the void. I'm not going to choose between you, she can't make me."  
Suddenly the tendrils wrap around Emily and Sammy's faces. Only their wide eyes show.  
"Well looks like deciding time has come to an end," says Debbie standing up and clapping her hands together.  
"What the hell are yo-"  
"Your going to pick one, or we can sit here talking until they both suffocate, and hopefully you like the strength better."  
Tears are streaming down Ben's face, he sags in the tendrils grip and looks up "Please, please don't make-"  
"Their not looking so good, better choose quickly."  
"Fuck I don't, I don't, fuck... I pick Sammy."  
"Wonderful," says Debbie as she smiles and the tendrils come off Sammy and Emily's faces. They both gasp desperately.  
Debbie begins to walk back into the mask of tendrils quickly pulling Sammy behind her.  
He says, "I love you," just before he disappeared into the shadows.  
"No, no, please no, bring him back, please," says Ben through tears as the tendrils release both him and Emily. He sinks to the floor and soon Emily's arms wrap around him. They both sit on the floor and Ben cries until he passes out from exhaustion.


End file.
